Transcendent Ghost Physiology
The ability to become a ghost of godlike power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology and Transcendent Undead Physiology. Advanced form of Ghost Physiology. Not to be confused with Ghost Lord Physiology. Also Called *Ghost/Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Spirit/Wraith God Physiology *Transcendent Haunt/Phantom/Specter/Spirit/Wraith Physiology Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a ghost of terrifying power. They are able to possess the basic abilities that most apparition wield, but at a level that they cannot hope to reach. Alongside that, the user is able to control other ghosts and possess a greater variety of paranormal abilities that not only symbolizes their incredible power, but can rearrange or outright destroy the very concepts of the land of the living and the realm of the dead. Applications *Absolute Condition: Given that ghosts are supernaturally powerful, the user's power is even greater than that. *Amortality: In the fact that as ghosts they're not alive and possibly never were to begin with. *Astral Plane Manipulation: have as much free reign over the mental realm as the spiritual worlds **Astral Manipulation: The user is able to manipulate the forces of the astral plane. ***Astral Trapping: Conjure and solidify spiritual, psychic and mystical energies within the physical realm as tangible substance to mold and reshape freely. **Metapathy: Due to all minds, hearts and souls being indefinably linked through life and death, users are capable of reaching out to touch and influence them to an infinite degree. **Psionics/Psionic Manipulation/Omnikinesis: Along with supernatural abilities, the user is able control the material; both physical and ethereal alike, around them with just a mere thought. *Death Embodiment: The user becomes the embodiment of Death. *Death Transcendency: The user transcends via death. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: The user can manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but ghosts as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways. **Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: The user can unleash powerful ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. **Soul/Soul Energy Absorption : The user is able to use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own. *Fear Inducement: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. *Invisibility: The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Meta-Possession: The power to inhabit not just the bodies of individuals. but to possess any and all forms of existing material **Remote Possession: Control over overshadowing so complete one can without actual overshadowing. *Nether Manipulation: Master the essence of death. **Necromancy: The user is able utilize undead magic. *Non-Corporeal Form: The user has no corporeal form, and is thus immune to any physical damage. *Omnireplication: The user is able to duplicate their form with little to no specific limits. *Phantasm Manipulation: Being the most powerful of ghosts, the user is able to manipulate as well as summon them to create their own personal army. *Solipsistic Manipulation: They possess the ability to use their energy along with afterlife connection to manipulate and distort the reality of the the living world through the spirit realm and vice-versa. For if the afterlife is the soul of the living world one must always change to reflect the others condition. **Reality Warping **Sympathetic Magic *Spirit World Lordship: The user is able to become absolute ruler of the realm of spirits. *Portal Manipulation: Have absolute control over transition to and from the multiple realms of the living and after life plane. **Teleportation Manipulation: The user is capable of warping themselves as well as other people or objects from one place to another. *Ultimate Freeze *Ultimate Intangibility: The user is naturally able to pass through solid matter and be solid at the same time. Associations *Transcendent Angel Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology *Transcendent Vampire Physiology Limitations *May be unable to control the incredible power they wield. *Being resurrected by an outside force could cause the user to lose their power. Known Users Gallery 032-05.png|The Dark Entity (Ghostbusters) is the most powerful spectral entity the ghostbusters ever faced before or since, being so powerful its mere prescence made the PKE meter explode and nothing they used could stand against it. Vigo Ghostbusters painting.jpg|Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters II) was able to use his knowledge of black magic, along with the negativey charged mood slime in New York City to become a Class 7 entity on nearly the same level of Gozer the Gozerian. Azetlor Ghostbusters.png|In exchange for his loyalties to Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer, Edmund Hoover was ascended to the rank of Guardian to his mandala after death, becoming Azetlor the Collector (Ghostbusters: The Video Game). Chairman Ghostbusters.png|In exchange for his loyalties to Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer, Cornelius Wellesly was ascended to the rank of Guardian to his mandala after death, becoming the Chairman (Ghostbusters: The Video Game). Spider Witch Ghostbusters_01.png|In exchange for her loyalties to Ivo Shandor and the Cult of Gozer, an unknown woman was ascended to the rank of Guardian to his mandala after death, becoming the Spider Witch (Ghostbusters: The Video Game). Ivo Shandor Ghostbusters.png|Using a city-wide mandala that regulated psycho-kinetic energy meant for Gozer, Ivo Shandor (Ghostbusters: The Video Game) was able to use that same mandala on himself... Shandor God Ghostbusters.png|...obtaining his own destructor form and becoming a god. File:Ghost_Rowan_North_Ghostbusters_2016.png|Rowan North (Ghostbusters 2016) became the powerful ghost after he killed himself. Agatha prenderghast paranorman.png|Fueled by the hurt and rage against those that killed her, Agatha Prenderghast (Paranorman)... Agatha Prenderghast paranorman evil.png|...took the form of a witch-like ghost that could raise the dead, affect the weather and warp reality around her. Beetlejuice cartoon.jpg|Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) possesses powerful reality warping abilities that very few entities in the neitherworld share. It is even believed that should Beetlejuice use his powers construcively, he could conquer all of the neitherworld. Blazing_Whitecloth_H.png|Blazing Whitecloth (Valkyrie Crusade) is Whitecloth's awakened form by using the Spirit Lantern's immense power, making her immensely powerful as result. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Death-based Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Rare power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Soul Powers